The Mask of 27
by CakeSmiley
Summary: I suck at summary, but this one is a twin fic. Tsuna is a hacker well known as 27 in the mafia business but in his life, his known as Dame Tsuna but that's just a mask, Nana had died and leyasu believed it was Tsuna fault, so he dots on his younger twin brother, who's chosen fore decimo? wait what?. also I don't own the image
1. Chapter 1

hey **ho, this is my new story! Also if this is the first time you read one of my stories here's a warning, boyxboy fluffy love, there are probably alot grammar mistake. if you know my first story and that I had not add a chapter for a long time now is because School is an a hole and that I have no idea what to write next, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, ignore what I said also it took me 4 days to finish this chapter since School is being a asshole and I put my frustration into this chapter.**

 **Also:**

 _blah, blah : * means online chatting or PM._

 ** _Blah blah : * flashbacks_**

blah blah : *normal

 **blah blah: * on a PDA**

* * *

 _27: what job do you want me to do this time._

 _Malice: there's a small familigia that betrayed the Vongola and Vongola wants pay back. Reward: 8000 2300 4270, will transfer into your account._

 _27: Deal. I'll make sure to do it clean and still make them suffer, just sent me their name and the rest I'll manage._

 _Malice: Hope to do another deal with you again._

 _*Malice Logged Off_

The brown gravity defying haired boy sighs as he unwraps another sweet wrapper and pops the sweet into his mouth, as he starts researching about familigia that "Malice" sent, he stares at the monitor, while his fingers typed away, hacking through the familigia that he is assigned to kill, finding their position and location. Who's this brown gravity defying haired boy, you ask?, Name Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 14, his the number one hacker and second best hitman, In his normal life he is known as "Dame-Tsuna" and mute, but under the mask he is "27", involved in the mafia and many familigia respect him and usually would often offer him a task, for the right amount of pay of course, also his not really mute, he just doesn't like to talk.

Tsuna cringe, apparently the familigia that he was assigned to kill off was doing human trafficking and human experiments which involves a lot of kids, Tsuna even tho he is a hitman and all, he really has a soft spot for kids and was kind to only those who deserve but will punish the ones who deserve it and he knows this familigia must pay. Tsuna memorize the familigia schedule and was planning the attack, he then ready his gun and mask for tomorrow assassination and yawns, he then look at his alarm clock it was 12: 34 AM, shutting down his laptop and putting the equipment under his bed, he set his alarm and tucked himself in his bed. Tomorrows is another day for Dame Tsuna..

"Beep, Beep" his alarm went off, Tsuna off his alarm and get himself ready, putting on his uniform, making his bento and his younger twin bento and another one that was wrapped with a cloud handkerchief, yes Tsuna has a younger twin brother, his name is Sawada Ieyasu, he has blonde gravity defying hair, yellow eyes and was much better that Tsuna (not really), Ieyasu is better in sport, handsome, overall popular, but he, same like Tsuna wears a mask, only a few students knows Ieyasu real self, Ieyasu was spoiled, short tempered and violent, the few students that knows the real him all side him with bullying Tsuna. Even after numerous time Ieyasu had hurt him, break him, Tsuna instead of despising him he still loves him, forgive him. That was what his mother taught, yes, his so called father had a drunken night and created Ieyasu where as Tsuna came from Nana and his father. But Nana..had died of a disease, his father taught it was because Tsuna was born, so his father ignore him and would praise Ieyasu and spoil him, Ieyasu and Tsuna lived together alone, Ieyasu real mother was also very violent and was always drunk, Tsuna father then too custody over Ieyasu thinking he was just an innocent kid, the victim.

Tsuna placed Ieyasu breakfast on the table and left the apartment early like always, then he he heard ruff voice that belongs to the one and only Mochida.

"isn't it Dame Tsuna, nice timing, I needed a punch bag" Mochida spoke, cracking his knuckles, Tsuna only sighs and took a deep breath before he was punched and got beaten up, yea.. this is his normal routine, it could have been worse.

After they left, Tsuna got up, limping all the way to school before being stopped by Namimori prefect, Hibari Kyoya, age 14 ( author: for the sake of the plot, also Hibari was already appointed to prefect during elementary school since he is a Hibari ) he look at the wounds from his gravity defying brown hair, his face looked the same and he did not speak a word but Tsuna can see from his eyes that he was angry. Why wouldn't Hibari be angry after all Tsuna is his first and only friend he has, how and why are they friends?

 ** _5 years ago at Namimori Playground._**

 ** _"Look it's the Demon Hibari!" one of the kids shouted running away from Hibari,_**

 ** _"Such a monster"_**

 ** _"he doesn't have a heart"_**

 ** _"nobody would love him"_**

 ** _"he'll be alone forever"_**

 ** _They kept repeating, snickering, all of those hurtful words had hurt the 6 years old Hibari Kyoya heart but he tries not to show it, he tries really hard and it worked, until one normal day he sees a bunch of herbivores beating up a weaker herbivores, how low..he thought, they were crowding and was disrupting his peace.._**

 ** _Hibari had saved the weaker herbivore, who for some reason smiled and said thank you, most people would run away, but the herbivores was different, After Hibari had saved Tsuna, Tsuna became very attached to Hibari, he usually followed him around and let Hibari sleep on Tsuna lap, he doesn't mind. The reason why is Hibari think Tsuna has some potential but was keeping the fact about him being like a little defenseless animal and Tsuna and Hibari parents know that Hibari loves little animals. For some reason Tsuna has a habit bring a medical first aid box and usually cares for Hibari wounds and so they friendship grew, Tsuna was the only that was able to read him through his eyes and understands Hibari, since Hibari parents are always busy and usually aren't home, he was left in the care of the maids, butlers and cooks. Hibari felt the warm and the kind intentions from Tsuna when he had saved him, it was quite pleasant._**

Tsuna look at Hibari for a moment and gave him a small smile saying it was alright, Hibari only grunt in response, letting Tsuna into school, Tsuna only gave him a sheepish smile before entering. The day went on, with his class teasing him and calling his nickname "Dame Tsuna" over and over, Nezu (Author: Despise him) always picking on him and bullied him saying he has no future over and over, while his class only laugh agreeing with what their teacher said, then Lunch rolled in, Tsuna grabbed his bento and a another bento that was wrapped with a cloud handkerchief for the one and onlyHibari, it was his habit to make one for Hibari, with his first aid kit and headed onto the roof, where no bullies would dare to follow. Tsuna arrives onto the roof, it was quiet and it always seems that the clouds would cover Tsuna and Hibari whenever they were in the roof, which Tsuna was quite thankful.

"Hibari, here" Tsuna spoke as he pass the bento that was wrapped with a cloud handkerchief to Hibari who only replied with a "Hn", they ate on top of the rooftop with a comfortable silence, Hibari who finish eating had fell asleep, Tsuna who knew the consequences of waking the prefect up, slowly and quietly pick up the bento that Hibari had ate and quietly walk away to go back to his class...the day went on again...

Tsuna look over his shoulder something felt wrong something was bugging him.. it wasn't the laughter of his classmates, no it was that Yamamoto Takeshi was gone..he wasn't snoozing on his table, no he was not there at all, Tsuna knows even tho Yamamoto academics are quite bad and that he would always be sleeping on his desk, he would never skip class, everybody felt it too, the friendly baseball boy wouldn't do this... Tsuna look at his younger twin brother who didn't seem to mind the disappearance of the his "Baseball Buddy", Takeshi. he never really understood his younger twin brother, after The news about Takeshi not being able to play baseball since he had injured his arm spread, everybody was acting weird, different, Like his brother, Tsuna knows his younger brother would put up an act, to add with the act he would usually act worried if there's anything wrong or odd about Takeshi, it made him look as kind guys who worries for his friends but Tsuna knows, it was just a mask and he had gotten used to it, Tsuna only hopes that his younger brother would change.

"Takeshi Going to jump!" a student from the hall ran and slammed open their classroom suddenly shouted, Nezu was in shock and had ran out first since he needed to inform other staff members, the other student all instead went down and others stayed in the classroom getting ready their cameras, "Is this really what this generation have come to, a student is going to jump and they just film" Tsuna taught angrily while, he instead of going down and trying to set up a cushion for when the baseball star jump, he ran to the roof, for some reason nobody was there to persuade Takeshi from jumping, Tsuna knew that Hibari was not in school in the moment right now since he was called for a urgent meeting from his household.

"The Baseball Gods have abandon me, I have no meaning anymore" Takeshi spoke out loud,

"What are you doing?" Tsuna spoke, Takeshi looks back, surprised to see the "Dame Tsuna" speaking, but it went back to his eyes turn back to it's dull state,

"I can't believe that I'm this pathetic for Dame Tsuna pity me" Takeshi spoke, his words did not faze Tsuna, he had gotten used to it.

"Are you really going to jump, what about you friends" Tsuna spoke,

"Friends? what friends, they're all just using me until I have no use for them, then they'll just leave... like a broken toy" Takeshi spoke, his eyes showed that he was afraid and that everybody will treat him differently and forget him But the only thing Tsuna heard was "Broken Toy", he had heard a similar thing, always, from the start, from when he had met Ieyasu till now, Tsuna fists clench, "of course it was him, it was Ieyasu who had tipped and think everybody around him were just toys that if they have no use to him were just trash.." Tsuna mumbles, he then took a deep breath,

"Takeshi your not a toy, your a human being, your Yamamoto Takeshi, son of the greatest sushi chef in Namimori, Don't listen to the others, Don't drown in their words, just keep on smiling, not the fake smile you always have, so please re think everything, Your father would be heart broken, the kids you inspired would cry that their hero, inspiration would be gone, is this what you really want? look at me, I have to face through shit and I know that you've seen Ieyasu real side, I have to handle everything, look at me Yamamoto, take it from experience, everything may seem dark now but it'll change if you get up and live on" Tsuna spoke, the words that Tsuna spoke hit Takeshi hard, he was right, what was he thinking, all because of Ieyasu from yesterday..

Takeshi took a deep breath, he step back from the ledge and latched on the barbwire fence and sigh, it was stupid, this is all stupid taught Takeshi but he knew now, Tsuna was right, about everything, Ieyasu , his dad, most importantly about his happiness.. he smiles and look back Tsuna who only look relieved.. After everything, Takeshi was swarmed by his classmates, teammates, to never do that ever again. then Takeshi realize yet again that Tsuna was gone and instead replaced with Ieyasu with his mask of his "Baseball Buddy" who he taught was real, who he almost listened..

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a strange boy..not that it was bad but his eyes, they have attracted the baseball star, it made him felt warmth that he needed to protect and the fact that he is able to read the baseball boy like his father could felt like he could be comfortable with the strange boy, a friend... it gave Yamamoto Takeshi a whole new meaning

* * *

 **how was it, sorry that there was a lot more grammar mistakes, my dad bought me a new laptop as a present and I'm not used with writing on it.. also next, next week i'll be unable to update as i'll be going to Indonesia as a holiday**


	2. Authors Note School Is A Bitch

**this is a authors note for both my story "More Messed Up" and "The Mask of 27", school been a bitch, I just had a cross country event, which I got lost for 2 hours before giving up. the second chapter for "The Mask of 27" is still being written while "More Messed Up" third chapter still needs to be edited, As some of you know, tomorrow I'll be going to Indonesia for a week and because of that my mom has been making go for some Malay lessons, so that I'll be able to talk to them, which has wasted my time. So in my kampong, there's like no internet, how am I going to survive this, I have no idea, I'm seriously spoiled. so whelp I'm sorry that you guys have to wait for like a week for a new chapter to come out, scratch that I think 2 weeks, end of years exams are coming right after the holidays are finished, soo yea School is a asshole. it's just been frustrating and stressful, with all of these crap, I just really have no time to write, which I really do love, so no I'm not quitting, it's just I'm going to wait till everything died down and I can relax and start making more chapters**

 **Love Smiley**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello yet again, sorry for not updating for a while, i'm quite stressed out since my end of year exams will be coming soon**

* * *

Tsuna sighs, school had ended. it was quite a eventful day with the baseball star had almost commit suicide and all, Tsuna walk back home, avoiding his bullies, his only friend In school and his younger brother, he walk to his room and went inside, locking the door. Today leyasu will be having an outing with his friends aka Tuna bullies, so he wouldn't be home until dinner, Tsuna sighs, his younger brother should really be more cautious, there are quite a few weirdo's which for some reason Tsuna attracts. Tsuna wash up and put on normal clothes, packing his guns, assassination uniform and his laptop, he head out of the house, greeting his elders and so on, he silently let Namimori without being noticed, he then was picked up by a black car, his usual drivers, the twins would bring him to the airport where his jet will be waiting for him. the twins aka Valice and Calice, or more known as the Two Smiling Alice (Author: they wear smiley mask plus their name has like an _alice, also they're just side characters who are only important for driving/sending Tsuna and his friends) in the mafia world, they were known for their driving, getting you there in just a few minutes with their car which look like a ordinary normal car, The Rabbit, as they call it. well enough about them, The "Rabbit" arrived at the airport, The Twins saying their goodbyes and reminded Tsuna to transfer the money to their account, drove away, the "Rabbit" that just left a few seconds ago was gone from the jam packed roads, unnoticed. Tsuna who already wore his mask when the twins were driving enter the airport, the security soon recognized him and led him to where his Jet was, Tsuna only nodded and entered his private garage where his jet was waiting for him (Author: Tsuna is that rich to have his own garage in the airport, to make it blend him since he knows his enemies would be able to trace him)

His Pilot, known as Dalice, younger brother of the twins, was instead of being the fastest driver, he was the fastest pilot, he, same like his older twin sister and brother is able to navigate through the air, fast, avoiding any enemies, he was called Mad Alice and the jet Tsuna owned, was named "Jabberwocky" named by Dal. fast forward through the journey, Tsuna arrived in Italy by half an hour, fast forward again, he arrives at the location of his target, it was easy job for Tsuna of course, made sure to keep the blood clean from witness view, he had hacked through the familigia database within seconds and had de-activate their security, then he easily killed of the guards, he sparred a few of them who had not know the danger, as they were all just hired as bodyguards, he was also able to free the prisoners that were going to be used as experiments.

This is 27, he is not Tsuna in which his brother really knows, nobody has ever know Tsuna other side in his much personal life..

Tsuna smiles as he got on to his jet, skipping the jet ride and the "Rabbit" sending Tsuna back to Namimori, the job was quite easy than he had expected.. He smiles to himself recalling his mother would always happily say "Welcome Back!" when he had got home from school, sometimes he really does wishes his mother would still be here, Tsuna chuckles, remembering how his mother would become "Super Mama" and play around with him, Nana is someone Tsuna was grateful for raising him, even if his father was not there. Then he reaches his apartment, apparently there was mail, "Maybe it was the bill?" Tsuna ask to himself, then he checked the envelope, his eyes had widened Reborn is coming to tutor his brother, free of charge, it said he just wants place to stay there and food, that was it, oh but Tsuna knows, Reborn is coming to make leyasu to become the decimo, Tsuna smiles happily, maybe Reborn could change his brother, Tsuna knows that his brother has great potential to become Decimo. Of course Tsuna knows Reborn or well maybe it should be 27 knows Reborn, after all they had met once when 27 was doing a mission to destroy another familigia, he had met Reborn since Reborn was going to assassinate the boss of 27 targeted familigia, Tsuna shudders at the memory, Reborn had almost found his identity, when Tsuna was acting as a subordinate in the familigia he was suppose to destroy, after all it's better to destroy things from the inside, it will be way more painful, as the saying goes.

"Yosh, time to make dinner" Tsuna spoke with determination, After he had make the heavenly smelled food and placed it on the table, he went back to his room to put back his equipment's and his costume. Tsuna then hears the door open, ituition had a small spark lit up, meaning the only dangers is that leyasu was back and he is utterly pissed off, Tsuna only had a small smile before leaving his room to be greeted by leyasu punching him and started to hit hard, Tsuna notices that his brother knuckles were quite bruised not from punching Tsuna of course, seems like his brother had lost to someone and had tried too hard,

"I'm Hungry Dame-Tsuna" leyasu pants out, Tsuna looks at him for a second and mouthed 'In the Kitchen', leyasu then proceeded to get off his brother and walked to the kitchen..

Maybe this was not the time to tell leyasu about Reborn, but knowing the number one hitman, he would probably arrive at the apartment tomorrow morning.. Tsuna told to himself, he was still lying on the floor, even tho his pale skin was covered in bruises, it didn't really hurt him, after all when being the number two hitman and all, he needed to make sure he has a pain tolerance in case one would shoot him, after all he still needed to go back home and make leyasu dinner even if he got shot. No Tsuna does not have a brother complex, he wants to keep leyasu out of his part of the mafia, Tsuna or rather 27 is after all known to have many enemies and many familigia would want him, it would not be great if they trace Tsuna to Namimori, after all it means he had to reveal his other side to his brother and the fact about Reborn coming to train his younger brother means he has a high chance that 27 would be revealed... with another fact that came up in Tsuna mind, he had forgotten that Reborn was part of Arcobaleno, Tsuna gulped, he knew this day was going to come soon, Tsuna went back to his room, he took some chains out from a chest and opened up another chest which was painted sky blue with golden lock, Tsuna opened the lock with his flame and there it was... the sky pacifier..

* * *

 **it's a wrap, sorry, sorry, I'm having exams soon and I need to study loads plus school mates are dicks sometimes who steal all your notes and had lost them so now I have remake all of my lost notes that I and only I can understand, peace!**


End file.
